Sex friends
by kurenohikari
Summary: Levy had enough from waiting Gajeel to get over his fears and want to have a serious relationship, Freed had just discovered that he is gay but Laxus is in an only sexual relationship with Mira and that hurts him. Will both, written mages, look for comfort into each other's arms? What will happen when Gajeel and Laxus find out about it?
1. Story: Comfort

Once more... Levy Mc Garden had seen Gajeel Redfox, the man she loves, having sex with a random girl in a dark alley. She knew the reason for which he does it... the iron dragon slayer doesn't want to fall in love cause he doesn't want to end up with his heart broken as he did when Metalicana left him...

However, his indifference towards love was hurting the petite Solid Script mage. And if Gajeel ever finds out about it, it will break his heart cause... he loves her too. But he is afraid of loosing her friendship by confessing or that if she did accept his feelings she would end up leaving him for something he would have done.

Of course Levy didn't know this for her, she was only an annoying little girl for Gajeel's eyes. And that thought made her cry, cry as sge gad never done... under the same tree that he ha once pinned her too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Freed Justine was wandering through the park of Mangolia... sad as he had never been. He had just discovered that he was in love with Laxus-sama, at the beginning he was happy to finally get over all the confusion he had been feeling for the last month... but then he remembered that Laxus-sama was holding an only physical relationship with Mirajane, which depressed him a lot. Almost, at the edge of tears he might add.

However, what he didn't know was that he wasn't the only one feeling confused. Laxus also had began to discover his hidden feeling for the captain of his team but he couldn't let himself believe that he was gay so he went to Mira for reassurance. Of course as good match maker she was, she already knew about it all and used their sex time to convince Laxus to admit his emotions towards Freed.

Although, until now she didn't have so much success. Which left Freed alone, lost and sad... really bad combination if you ask me. He would have continue pitting himself if wasn't interrupted by a weeping. Curious he went to help the lady, you'll know his surprise when he found out that she was no other than one of his best friends...

* * *

-Why are you crying, my friend?- someone asked Levy, a voice that she would recognize anywhere. She only buried her face on his chest and cried harder- Who made you cry like this?!- the rune mage inquired again but this time angrily. Levy sniffed and tried to tell her friend what got her so troubled between sobs- I see...- Freed finally said when the solid script mage finished her story to then tighten his hold on her. She was happy that he found her, she would have felt so lonely if she cried alone, but now she felt secure in his friends arms- I've got a similar problem- he confessed making Levy snap out of her pity thoughts, after all now his friend needed her help- I just discovered that i am gay- his statement shocked Levy "I didn't see that coming!" she thought astonished with wide open eyes- And that i'm in love with Laxus-sama...- "That... yes, i saw it coming" she noted in her head- But he has a sexual relationship with Mirajane...- a few tears ran through his cheeks, which broke the petite's mage heart.

-Freed...- she received no answer- Freed listen to me!- she demanded forcing him to face her. His sad eyes were the same as hers "She understands me" she thought relieved and sad at the same time- Everything will be fine... we'll move over with each other's help- Levy assured her friend kissing his forehead and both cheeks- We will not be alone cause we have each other- she smiled encouraging but at the same time heartbroken.

* * *

Looking into his friends eyes was horrible, there were so much hurt that made him want to kill Gajeel for causing it. However, he did something that surprised both of them... he kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away and gazed into her surprised eyes, he understood what he had done- I... I'm sorry Levy... i don't know what happened to me... i...

Levy cut him off by crushing her lips against his, something that shocked Freed but in the end he corresponded the kiss. When they broke apart they saw the truth in each other's eyes... they needed more- Let's finish this in your home- Levy finally broke the silence, only receiving a nod from Freed.

* * *

That night both of them lost their virginity and found their comfort in each other's arms... What they didn't know was that a black exceed was watching them with pity eyes.

Lily knew that something like this will end up happening if his stupid partner and Laxus continued playing with their feelings and he only blamed those two fucking dragon slayers. So Lily continued watching over those four for the next three months... and with huge depression he saw that nothing changed.

Laxus continued not admitting having romantic feelings towards a man and fucking Mira while Gajeel screw almost all the women in Mangolia.

As well as, Levy's and Freed's bond grew... unluckily they couldn't achieve to fall in love with each no matter how much they tried it.

* * *

However, one thing changed... the iron dragon slayer and thunder dragon slayer began to suspect that something was going on between their beloved one.

Sometimes they catch them stealing conspiratorial glances between them. Or there were those few times that Freed would caress, in more than a friendly way, Levy's thigh. Which made Gajeel want to break his face and Laxus's heart clench in pain.

Also, there were times that Gajeel will grew worried cause the girls would talk about Levy not returning to her apartment in Fairy Tail but the next day she would enter the guild with Freed by her side. That made Gejeel's mind ran crazy with what would have happened between both them. As well as, Laxus's mind.

Another thing that they might add was when they caught Freed and Levy in a rather compromising position in the guild's library. Gajeel almost killed the rune mage with his iron cub while Laxus almost electrocuted the solid script mage to death. But they ended up fighting each other for almost hurting their beloved ones, giving Levy and Freed the opportunity to snick away towards the rune mage's house to... let's say to enjoy each other's company.

* * *

-You both are idiots!- finally yelled Lily to both dragon's slayers that were being attended by Mira in the guild's infirmary after fighting each other, in the library, for what they saw that happened between Freed and Levy- If you both would have stop being afraid of your own feeling, right now Levy and Freed wouldn't be having sex with each other so they could forget you!- Lily would have continued scolding them but as soon as the dragon's slayers heard that their beloved one were having sex with another one they rushed towards the rune mage's house to stop it- Ah! They are truly idiots!- Mirajane only nodded and giggled at his comment.

* * *

Gajeel rushed as if his life depended on it, he couldn't let HIS Shrimp lose her virginity to another man but him. He couldn't let another man but him touch her, after all she was HIS!

However, his heart broke when he caught HIS Shrimp ridding that bastard's dick with her head thrown backwards and moaning from all the pleasure she was having... pleasure that HE should be providing her not that Sparky's fan.

* * *

Laxus was no better. He finally got the guts to admit being gay, but it only happened when he saw the man he loved pleasuring another person...

* * *

No matter how much repulsion it brought them, Gajeel and Laxus observed how their beloved ones reached their climax thanks to another one that wasn't them- Enough!- roared both dragons snapping Levy and Freed out of their moment.

* * *

Freed pulled out of his friend and laid her next to him while he was covering both of their nude bodies with a blanket. He was could see in Levy's face that she was as embarrassed as he was.

* * *

-Get your hands of MY woman!- roared warning Gajeel, not liking at all the way Sparky's fan was grabbing HIS Shrimp's arm.

-Your woman?- murmured, to the iron dragon slayer's surprise, Levy- Since when?!- she shouted glaring at Gajeel- You have all the right to fuck any woman in Mangolia but i can not held a sexual relationship with Freed?!- her outburst shocked Gajeel, but his surprised was only lasted a few seconds cause he heard her admit that both of them had been having sex for a while now.

"So that means that he had touched her precious body before!" Gajeel growled angrily in is head not liking the image at all- How much time?!- he muttered through his teeth.

-Uh?- Shrimp laded her head not understanding what he meant.

-How much time have you both been having sex?!- this time was Sparky the one that asked... well, shouted would be a better word cause i think that all Mangolia heard him.

* * *

-For three months- simply said Freed, as if it was the most common thing. Which broke the thunder dragon slayer's heart cause Laxus thought that he loved him too- And neither both of you has any right to judge us!- both dragon slayers lowered their heads ashamed at their behavior but soon their rage returned when they saw Freed pull Levy into a heated make out session as he touched her butt and she wrapped her arms around his neck- Any of you have any right to come for us after all the pain that you brought us!- barked Freed and Laxus couldn't stop the tear that fell from his right eye "I think that i really screw everything this time" the thunder dragon slayer thought sadly.

* * *

Gajeel couldn't let Sparky's fan touch HIS woman like that so as soon as Shrimp was free he growled and snitched her away from the run mage's held, to take her to another room of the house. Where he threw her on the bed and jumped on her. He took her time to observe her glorious nudity, for his eyes she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on, but then he saw all the love bites that the bastard of Parky's fan left on her and all his rage returned.

-You are MINE! Understood?!- he barked before smashing his lips against hers. Gajeel forced his tongue inside her mouth and tasted all he had always craved to. But he pulled away when he smelt her tears- What's wrong Levy?- he asked gently this time, all his anger leaving his body, not using his nickname cause he knew that i would only make things worst.

-You never express any of your feeling towards me but now that you knew that i lost my virginity to another man you do it?!- she cried trying to break free from his hold but that only made Gajeel tightened it- Do you know that i had been saving myself for you?! That i didn't want any other man to touch me?! But i couldn't handle it anymore... i couldn't handle see you with all those bitches and being all alone- she continued weeping, breaking Gajeel's heart with each word that she said "I'm truly a fucking bastard!" he barked in his head- Then Freed appeared, he was having a similar problem to me... he understood me- Gajeel flinched at Shrimp's glare- He gave me the comfort i needed and i... i don't regret losing my purity to him at all!- at Shorty's last statement Gajeel finally lost his heart. He freed her from his hold and turned around to leave the room with tears in his eyes "Fuck i truly ruined everything without even starting a relationship with her!" he hated himself for being such an idiot- And no matter how many times i tried to fall for Freed i never could... cause my heart was born to be always yours, Gajeel- she whispered lowly, but loud enough for him to hear it.

The iron dragon slayer stopped frozen in his track to then jumped on hi beloved one and kiss, lovely, each inch of her body. Repeating all the way- Sorry... I'm a fucking bastard... I love you... You are the only one for me... When we finish i'll kill Freed for touching you...

Meanwhile, Levy was giggling and moaning from pleasure at Gajeel's childish and lovely behavior.

* * *

While on the other room Freed was regretting all that he said to his beloved Laxus-sama and how he kissed as well as touched Levy- I'm sorry Freed- began Laxus-sama shocking the rune mage "My team's lieder never apologies to no one!"- I didn't have the guts enough to admit that i was gay and that made you go and search comfort into another one... that wasn't me- he finished letting another tears slide through his cheek.

-It's ok Laxus-sama, now you are here- Freed said and extended his hand for his new boyfriend to grab.

However, Laxus had another plans... plans that both of them liked a lot...

* * *

A month had passed since Levy and Freed, finally, got their beloved's hearts. Now they were under the same tree from where it all started chatting happily about a new book that both of them read... or that was what they were doing until two dragon's roared at the same time- Get away from my mate!

Both written mages were snitched away from each other by their boyfriends. Ever since day one on their relationship both, Gajeel and Laxus, had been very jealous of the relationship that Levy and Freed shared.

So each time that they see them together rage and jealousy control both dragon slayers. However, neither written mages would wanted any other way.

Freed and Levy smiled at each other, ignoring the glares from the dragon that wasn't their couple, and thought "Everything went well at the end".


	2. Story 1: Proposal

_**Author's note: It happens the next day after Levy and Freed loose their virginity.**_

* * *

Levy began to stir slowly, she blinked a few times before groaning uncomfortably at the sore sensation she was feeling in her bottom. Suddenly all the memories of last night came rushing to her mind, she sat up and took a look at the surroundings of the room. It wasn't hers... either what she would expect of a room that belonged to a man. It was so... organized and clean. Well it was Freed's room, she couldn't expect less from him. Even last night he took special care of her and of not hurting her too much.

-Levy? What are you doing here's?- the rune mage broke the silence as he was waking up. His eyes widening at the nude figure of his friend, he placed a hand on his head and by the look in his face the solid script mage knew that he just recalled last night's events-Fuck!- he muttered under his breath surprising the blue haired woman cause she had never heard him curse.

-Yeah... That's what we did- chuckled without humor Levy trying to ease the tension that it was being created, something that didn't work. She expected to feel sad or guilty at the fact that Gajeel wasn't the one that took her first time, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She might have wished it to be in another way but... Freed had always been there for her, even when they were kids. Although, people might not know it both of them had always been in very good terms. So there was no reason for which they both need to act weird around each other- So... would it be a one night stand? Or would be turn into friends with benefits?- as he heard her asking he could only look at her as if she was an alien. He couldn't believe that the innocent bookworm was proposing that, he more than no one knew how mischievous she could be. However, whenever they talk about sex she would blush madly and began to stutter- What? Come on Freed! You know that we both need it, we need the comfort of knowing that we are loved...

* * *

As the rune manage heard how her voice began to crack that he knew she was right... after all, he needed it too.


	3. Story 2: Secret glances, not so secret

_**Author's Note: Set a month after 'Story 2: Proposal'.**_

* * *

She looked beautiful, she always did but today there was a glow around her... as if everything that worried her had just disappeared. Also, she looked satisfied... he didn't like that for the kind of satisfied expression that she wore was the same of a man that had just gotten himself laid.

That was what Gajeel Redfox had noticed about her petite partner, that was reading on the set next to him as he munched some iron that she made for him. However, this time it didn't taste as good as always. Because there wasn't a heart in the 'o' of the word, as it always was. He would never admit it but he felt a pang of pain in his heart, it was as if fifty daggers were stabbed there. Maybe it was that the heart was a symbol of hope, hope that they might have a future together... even after all the times that he betrayed her (sleeping with all those sluts that didn't mean a damn to him, screaming her name all the times that he reached his climax, only cause he imagined doing those things to HIS Shrimp). But as he saw that there was no longer a heart and that each time that she looked from the corner of her eye above her book she won't be gazing at him but behind him, it broke his heart over and over again.

He wanted to know who was the one that had captured her attention, he wanted to know so he would be able to kill that bastard in a slowly and very painful way. But also he didn't want her to suspect anything, so he waited. He waited until she stood up to go to the bathroom for turning around and finding himself with a very pissed off thunder dragon slayer glaring, with a murderer wish, towards Levy as Freed watched, hungrily, her hips swung from side to side.

Red... that's how he was seeing, and almost with teary eyes too. He watched in disbelief as HIS Shrimp smirked playfully at the rune mage as she made her hips movements more sensual, if that was possible, from before.

He had felt rage a lot through all his life, but he had never felt an anger like this. The iron dragon slayer felt hallow in the inside, a wave of guilt, regret, jealousy, envy and need slapped him straight on the face, he had never wanted to kill someone as he wished now. However, by the look in Laxus face he knew that Levy was the one that would end up paying the broken glasses.

So he could only watched their game of secret glances... glances that only Laxus, Lily, Mira and him knew about. And suffer in silence as he wandered what would have happened if he would have confessed to Levy sooner.


	4. Story 3: Intimate caresses

_**Author's Note: It happens two weeks after 'Story 2: Secret glances, not so secret'.**_

* * *

He would never get bored of being impressed by all the knowledge that Freed knew, he could listen to him all day (even if he only understands half of the conversation) and still want to hear more. Maybe it was how cute his face would look as it lit up in excitement as the rune mage would explain.

However, this last two weeks the last thing the thunder dragon slayer wanted to do was hear Freed talk about how more intelligent than him was Levy. Specially after seeing the way his captain team was ogling the girl with blue hair... it was the same way that he would sometimes catch the rune mage watching at his body. He would die first before admitting that he loved the way that he would captive the green haired man's attention by only walking in the room, and that he hated that now the one that had the pleasure of his attention was the solid script mage.

Right at the moment he was sitting at the bar, drinking his beer, in a peaceful silence as he stared at the green haired man, that was sitting a few tables away, decode some runes he came by in their last mission. When he was startled by a light giggling behind him.

* * *

\- If you continue looking at him as if you were a hungry dog and he was the most tasteful steak you had ever seen, i might start to feel that you may be interested in him... in more than a friendly way. If you know what am i talking about?- teased Mirajane with a wink.

-I don't know what you are talking about, your boobs are the only thing that i'm interested in eating- Laxus responded with a feral grin and flirtatious tone.

-Ah- sighed the white haired woman as she thought "Liar" and looked sadly at Freed who was watching their interaction with pained eyes. Out of the blue Levy appeared by his side with comforting smile and began to help him with his decoding. Mira let a small smile slip through her face at the scene, they were both really good friends... with benefits.

She was happy for them, in such potency that she almost shrieked in ecstasy when she saw Freed slide his hand so up on Levy's thigh, that he could be fingering her under the table with no one noticing it.

On the other hand Laxus wasn't that happy. He was gaping and his face was as pale as a ghost, showing all the disgust, disbelief and heart-break he was feeling. He ended up gazing the floor with wide open eyes as if he was looking for an answer, as if he wanted all the confusion to disappear.

The demon woman could only stare at him with pity as she saw him at the edge of tears, and ask herself why wouldn't he admit his feelings for once at all. Also, she was praying to God that Gajeel would't try to commit murderer in middle of the Guild Hall. Even she was afraid of his predatory eyes, it seemed to shine in the shadows and you could almost hear the cries of pain from all the ones he had once killed.

She then met gazes with Lily and knew that both of them were thinking the same think, "I hope this ends up well... and soon!".


	5. Story 4: Didn't come home, again

_**Author's Note: A couple of days before Gajeel and Laxus snap out their stupidity and claimed their beloved ones.**_

* * *

-What's wrong Erza?- he heard Bunny Girl ask Titania.

-Is that Levy didn't come back to Fairy Heels last night- he heard her answer with a worried tone.

-Don't worry, it's not the first time she does it. In the end she always comes to the guild the next morning- the blonde mage tried to comfort her red haired friend with a sweet smile, which worked... on her.

However, Gajeel was still worried... or let's better say jealous. Yes, Kurogane Black Steel Gajeel was jealous! He would finally admit it, who wouldn't in his position?

For almost the last three months the girl he loved was being touched, flirted and wooed by another man that wasn't him. Also, Levy would disappear for whole nights and return back to the guild the next morning... with Freed the to her.

Luckily they had never smelled as each other, which meant that they didn't have sex _**(A/N: Yeah... keep on believing it Redfox, maybe one day it could come**_** true).** But that didn't mean that the iron dragon slayer's mind would rest in peace, no... it would work the double, driving him crazy trying to figure out what did happen between them that night. And Sparky wasn't any better, Gajeel could see the lightnings of anger that went through his body as he thought about it too.

Just as if they knew that they were being thought of, Levy and Freed entered the guild hall making everyone's jaw drop to the ground. They weren't in silence and keeping distance as always, this time they were laughing loudly and the rune mage was helping the solid script mage to spin around herself.

"Enough!" barked Gajeel in his head as he snatched HIS Shrimp away from the green haired man's hold, and Laxus did the same with his partner. Both dragon's slayers nodded their head, understanding each other, and dragged their beloved ones out of Fairy Tail. leaving all the other mages in shock.

-Gajeel! You are hurting me!- yelped Levy, struggling from the iron grip he had on her wrist. Only making them fall, Redfox under Mc Garden, the dragon slayer wrapped his arms around the petite waist of the solid script mage pressing her further against him.

His breath hitched as he felt her body mold perfectly to his. How much he would have wanted to feel her nude breasts rubbing against the skin of his chest. How much he would have desired to squeeze her perfect rear. Specially how much he would have wished to taste her delicate lips... but he didn't. He only begged her (in Gajeel's way, which is more like and order than another thing) to let him stay like that a bit longer.

* * *

And she pleased him... cause who was she to say no when she wanted it too?

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Freed was giving Laxus a leasson of cuddling. Which he was enjoying way to much for being a man... but at the moment he would act as if nothing mattered. As if this was correct _**(A/N: Which it is!),** _to tomorrow returned as they had always been.


	6. Story 5: The morning after

Gajeel and Laxus groaned as they stir from their sleep. They growled in frustration as they hadn't found their mates next to them. However, when they heard giggling from the kitchen their growls turned into ones of anger. The dragon's slayers stomped towards the kitchen, not bothering in putting some clothes on, to only found Levy and Freed chatting _very friendly_ while they were having a cup of coffee on the couch- Mine!- both dragon's slayers yelled possessively as they sat their mates in the perspective lap and stole a passionate morning kiss (marking territory).

-Calm down both of you! We were just talking!- exclaimed a breathless Mc Garden, turning red as a tomato when she noticed that both dragon's slayers were wearing nothing and that Freed and her only wore a shirt.

* * *

-Yeah, and how many times did you both were only talking in this same couch before jumping on each other and fucking your brains out?- scoffed Laxus, he intended it to be a joke but when he saw both of them blushing scarlet red he saw red but the disgust that he was feeling, by sitting with his mate on his lap on a couch that another person took his beloved one, covered it. And the lightening mage could tell that Gajeel wasn't any better- You both really screw on the couch?!- he saw Levy murmuring something under her breath but he couldn't hear it- What did you say Shorty?

-That we fucked on each corner of the house- she answered, making both dragon's slayers's jaw drop.

* * *

-What the hell?!- shouted Redfox in disbelief. His sweet Shrimp couldn't be like that... at least not with another one that wasn't him- I'm gonna kill you!- he threatened Freed.

-Touch him and i'll make you suffer!- barked Sparky back and soon enough both of them were fighting on the back yarn.

* * *

-This is gonna be difficult- commented Freed as he watched his boyfriend fight the iron dragon slayer.

-We'll live through it- said Levy unsure- Or at least we'll try.


End file.
